


A Dance

by Risitka



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dancing, F/F, M/M, TAGR, ZaDr, bonus comic, dance, secret santa gift, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risitka/pseuds/Risitka
Summary: Dib invites Zim to one of Professor Membrane's banquets and invites him to dance.Secret Santa gift for LadyCerebellum in discord server
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Gaz/Tak (Invader Zim)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. The Story

A banquet was being held in Professor Membrane's honor and while Gaz was perfectly fine with attending and bringing along her girlfriend, Dib was less than pleased. He didn't like wearing a suit and was already bored. He had invited Zim of course, but hadn't seen him yet so he couldn't even chat with his boyfriend. He had been excited to see Zim dressed up too. He sighed and grabbed another drink, avoiding the dance floor lest he be pulled in by someone trying to get closer to his dad. Standing against a wall he downed another drink and watched people dance. Even Gaz joined once. A smile tugged at his mouth when she finished dancing, but disappeared when he felt a tug on his arm. Annoyed at being bothered he looked over with a glare that quickly faded.

"Zim?"

"Why are you surprised? You asked me to come, didn't you?" Zim tilted his head, suddenly worried that he had missed something.

“Well yeah, I just…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't think you really would." He smiled sheepishly and glanced down to see Zim scowling. His smile dropped and he held back a sigh. "Zim…"

"Why bother inviting Zim if you didn't expect me to come?" He crossed his arms and Dib couldn't hold back his sigh.

"Obviously because I want you here with me. Don't be mad." Glancing around Dib smiled. "How about a dance?" He held out a hand. Zim spun around to not look at him, arms still crossed. Dib's eye twitched, unamused. "You are such a brat sometimes Zim." Dib grabbed Zim's arm with a grin and pulled him to the dance floor. He spun around and grabbed Zim's waist and shoulder. Hesitantly Zim followed suit, looking up at Dib with a slight blush. Dib's face softened and he smiled. "This is now my favorite party."

From across the room Gaz and Tak rolled their eyes.

"They're such idiots."

"Yeah, but if they're busy we have more time alone." Gaz grinned and leaned against her girlfriend as Tak blushed.


	2. The Comic

Bonus sketch since I liked how it turned out and didn't want to ruin it trying to digitize:


End file.
